What We Become/Issue 29
Adam sat on the roof of the hotel the next day. He focused the scope of the rifle he was holding on the zombies head. BLAM! The shot went through the zombies head and it fell to the ground. Dwight laughed as he fired his gun. Adam tried to shake the scene from his head and he trained his scope on another zombie. Massive hordes of zombies approached. His friends we're dying in front of him. "AAAAHH!" Adam yelled as he shot another zombie through the head. It was rage building up inside of him that caused his outburst. Unknown to him, Melanie was approaching from behind. She had a concerned expression on her face. It had been 3 days since him and Morgan kicked the trio out from the hotel and he had been distancing himself from everyone. She walked over and sat beside him. Adam pretended not to notice her. But for him, it was to hard. Melanie was a natural beauty. They stared at each other for a few moments before Melanie spoke up. "I'm worried about you Adam" she said in a soft voice. "What about me are you worried about?" Adam asked before focusing the rifle at another zombie and shooting it. ' '"You're distancing yourself from everyone. You won't talk to anyone and you spend all your time up here. What's bothering you Adam? Please tell me" her voice was pleading now. Adam didn't like hearing her voice pleading. He sighed before he began. He began to tell her about his nightmares and about what happened in the early days of the apocalypse. "I don't want to lose you guys. You're all I've got. I still feel bad about making Frank, Autumn and Samuel leave but I did it out of fear that they would accidentally harm you guys" Melanie smiled. She allowed a few tears to drop. She hugged Adam and he hugged back. "I didn't know you cared that much Adam. As much as I hate the world we live in now, I'm glad everything happened for one reason. I got to meet you" "I'm glad I met you too" They stand on the roof for a while hugging while Adam stared out at the sunset. Melanie looked up at him with a glint in her eyes. "Don't hide anything from me anymore, got it?" She tells. Adam chuckles. "Got it" She grabs his hand and leads him back inside. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Frank, Autumn and Samuel walked down the streets in silence. They we're scavenging the area for a car. It didn't matter what car, as long as it worked. Samuel ran over to a car and pulled on the handle. It was open. He sat down inside and checked the gas metre. Empty. Typical. "Fuck" Samuel swore out loud. Frank looked over and frowned. "Empty?" he asks. Samuel shakes his head. "Yeah" Autumn sits on the bumper of the cars and sighs. She looks around at all the other cars. Their trashed and looted. "Can't take another day of this, we need to find a car that works and get out of here. I hate the city" she complains. "You're going to hate it even more soon" a voice calls from behind them. The trio turn around to see a group of 4 men standing on the road. Their all pointing their guns at them. The ring leader holds an Ak47 in his hands. He has short messy hair. His eyes are a piercing black and his pupils are bloodshot. "Hello there pretty thing" the man says to her stepping forward to her. "Get away from me you creep!" she yells and punches him. He isn't fazed in the slightest, however. Frank begins to raise his gun but he is hit from behind and falls to the ground. A bald man stands behind and lifts his gun to Frank. "Don't Chuck, no need right now" says the ring leader. He walks up to Frank and bends down to him. "Hi, my name is Greg. Listen up very carefully, we don't want you making mistakes now or it will cost you your life. You work for us now, and all your shit is ours including the brunette. We'll see what my leader has in store for you" Greg lifts up his foot and smashes it into Frank face and everything goes dark around him. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "We're going to have to make another supply run for food. Running low" Tyler says as he scribbles stuff down on a list on a pad. Kenneth, Morgan and Harold are beside him moving stuff. Harold sighs. "Man I'm no use, not with one hand" Harold complains. "Here, take this box. It has a handle on it for one hand. It ain't heavy either" Morgan says sarcastically as he hands Harold the box. "Douche" Harold mutters but he gets the joke and grabs the box. Kenneth and Morgan move the other boxes to the other side of the room to make more room for when they bring back supplies. Adam walks into the room and joins them. "Hey guys" "Hey man. Decided to come out from your hiding spot on the roof?" Morgan jokes. Adam playfully glares at him. "Yeah, listen, I think we should have a party tonight in the dining room. You know what I mean. This past week has been rough and we need to get everyone's mind off everything" "Good idea, it will be a great stress reliever. Good thinking my friend, no wonder we made you leader" Adam smiles. "Yeah well...you guys seem to be doing fine without me for now. I over heard you guys talking about a supply run, when do you want to head out?" "Tomorrow. The food supply is low" Adam nods and then proceeds to help Kenneth and Morgan move boxes on the other side of the room. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Greg, Chuck and the other men drag Frank, Autumn and Samuel into a factory building. The building has a fence all around with barbed wire wrapped around. Several cars have been lined up against the fence to prevent zombies from getting on to the fence. The trio we're lead to a dark room. The light's we're turned on to reveal Dwight sitting at a desk with Nate standing by his side. Shelby was leaning in a corner holding a machete. It sent shivers down their spines, "Well, well. Greg and Chuck, what have you guys brought me today?" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Jack jumped in the air caught the ball in his glove. For a little kid, he was a pretty good at baseball. The group had found a mini baseball set in the storage of Morgan's basement of the hotel. Jack had begged Adam to play with him so Adam agreed. James, Adam and Jack we're tossing a baseball back and forth. It reminded Adam of the old days when he was a kid. It reminded him of when him and his brother Jeff we're trouble makers causing their parents a lot of grief. He inwardly laughed and wondered if his brother was alive. Adam hadn't bothered to go look for him because he lived in Nova Scotia and Adam probably couldn't make it there to find him without being killed or finding his brother dead. The ball flew at Adam's face. But Adam noticed it at the last second and caught it thanks to a quick reflex. ' '"Good job kid. Quite an arm you got there" Adam tells Jack. Jack beams "Thanks" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Later that night, everyone sits around in the dining room chatting away. They all have a drink and forget about the outside world for a moment and they just enjoy themselves. Knowing the world they live in now. Things won't stay that way. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'Melanie' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Alice' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Dwight' *'Greg' *'Chuck' *'Shelby' *'Nate' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #30.' Category:Issues